


Черный пес

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Шестнадцатое лето Сириуса Блэка.





	Черный пес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Harry Potter.  
> Бета: Персе.
> 
> Одно матерное слово; взяты две строчки из [перевода песни](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/deep_purple/smoke_on_the_water.html)
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Глаза у Джеймса карие, но совсем светлые, как слабо обжаренный кофе, волосы — темные, густые, слегка вьющиеся после душа. Ногти на руках вечно обкусанные; если Эванс когда-нибудь начнет с ним встречаться — а все идет к тому, что рано или поздно она согласится, — то наверняка не оценит, когда он оцарапает ее.  
  
Вот Сириус бы не возражал.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он способен возродить Джеймса в памяти до мельчайших деталей — от ряда родинок на шее до едва заметных веснушек на переносице. Умей Сириус рисовать, обязательно создал бы его портрет и научил говорить лишь то, что сам хочет слышать («Ну конечно, Сириус», «Я тоже, Сириус» и какое-нибудь «Ага, ошибался, ты можешь съесть больше летучих шипучек за раз, чем я»).  
  
Как-то курсе на четвертом Сириус его уже рисовал — карикатуру на конспекте по Древним рунам, кривую фигурку на покосившейся метле вместе с подписью «Сохатый сделает всех». Сохатый сделал всех и после матча тепло улыбался, благодарил Сириуса за то, что тот громче всех орал на трибунах («Это ты Сонорусом, что ли? Я вопли хаффлпаффцев вообще не слышал»), а Сириус засмущался и начал паясничать, как полный идиот протянул ему этот рисунок для автографа («Когда-нибудь продам за сотни галлеонов! На аукционе самых безбашенных охотников»), а потом как еще более полный идиот зачем-то сохранил. Доставал иногда в спальне по вечерам, когда остальные засыпали, смотрел на неровные буквы «Сириусу, моему лучшему другу и соучастнику в шалостях» и воображал всякие глупости.  
  
Потом больше всего расстроился из-за рисунка, когда Питер что-то там разбирал из ингредиентов для Зелий и залил всю его тумбочку какой-то вонючей жижей.  
  
Пятый курс и СОВ позади, до шестого еще бесконечное лето, и Сириус скучает так, что готов завидовать отрубленным головам домовиков — они хотя бы уже отмучились. Приходится изобретать все новые причины увидеть Джеймса и только Джеймса («Купил тут крутую штуку в “Зонко”, от нее голос меняется на девчачий, испытаем на моем братце? Только Ремуса с Питером не зови, еще начнут бухтеть» или там «Как насчет “Паддлмир Юнайтед” против “Стрел” в субботу? У меня два билета»), но встреч все равно невыносимо мало, а если вдруг и хватает, то заканчиваются они ничем. В «Фортескью» с Джеймсом флиртует смуглая веснушчатая официантка. Сириус, чтобы молча не сидеть в стороне, заводит разговор с ведьмой в широкой шляпе за соседним столиком — так за всю вылазку в Косой переулок они с Джеймсом толком и не общаются, а потом Сириус идет в гости к «широкой шляпе». И это неплохо; в конце концов, она милая, с красивым длинными ногами, да еще и угощает его вкусным черничным ромом. К тому же в шестнадцать любой перепихон в радость, что бы там ни болтал Ремус, — надо же было понапридумывать себе какой-то бред и вечно из-за него страдать.  
  
На следующий день они с Джеймсом лежат на ковре у Сириуса в гостиной, заливаются выкраденным из бара огневиски — редкостная гадость, но не позволять же Джеймсу себя перепить — и делятся вчерашними приключениями. Официантка оказывается «ничего такая, но не Эванс», и Сириус злорадно расхваливает «шляпу» с ее роскошными ногами, описывая в подробностях (и самую малость преувеличивая) все их четыре раза за вечер (ну ладно, сильно преувеличивая). Джеймс облизывает губы и внимательно на него смотрит, а потом резко отводит взгляд.  
  
Когда он сбивчиво начинает говорить («Слушай, а ты бы не хотел...»), Сириус даже не желает знать, что будет дальше. Может, Джеймс продолжит фразу каким-нибудь «...попробовать с Марлин МакКиннон, она ведь давно за тобой бегает?», а может, речь вообще не о трахе — «...попросить домовых эльфов накрыть на обед?». Самым прекрасным вариантом было бы «Слушай, а ты бы не хотел так со мной?» — абсолютно прекрасным. Джеймс мог бы тоже так решить, если бы только узнал, как сильно Сириус хочет сделать ему хорошо. Поэтому, стараясь ни о чем не думать и, кажется, даже не дыша, Сириус придвигается к нему ближе и слепо вжимается губами куда-то в шею.  
  
Джеймс сперва замирает, потом нерешительно подается вперед, а уже в следующий миг весь мир переворачивается. Спроси кто-нибудь Сириуса, когда он успел — и как только решился — притянуть Джеймса к себе за рукав мантии, а второй рукой — почти хозяйским жестом обхватить за плечо, он бы в жизни не смог ответить. В ушах стоит какой-то неровный гул, перед глазами все плывет, Джеймс выглядит смазанным, нечетким — наверное, от того, что Сириус впервые видит его так близко.  
  
По ощущениям, целуются они часами. Точно дольше, чем длится урок Истории магии — тогда время тоже как-то само по себе застывает, только сейчас хочется, чтобы оно растянулось на целую вечность. На деле проходит минут пятнадцать, может быть, но губы у Джеймса такие припухшие и зацелованные, что Сириус потом со смехом прижимает к ним холодный стакан.  
  
На следующий день они не видятся (Сириуса ждет испытание семейным пикником в Ричмонд-парке, незачем мучить обществом кузин еще и Джеймса), через день — видятся втроем с Ремусом и болтают о способах улучшить карту, а еще через день — остаются наедине. Выйдя из камина в гостиной, Джеймс даже не здоровается — сразу подходит к Сириусу и с нахальной улыбкой толкает его на диван. В спину впиваются какие-то винтики от полуразобранного телескопа — вечно Регулус всюду разбрасывает свои вещи, — но сейчас Сириусу совершенно наплевать.  
  
Усадив Джеймса на себя, он вытряхивает его из рубашки, а потом переворачивает и начинает медленно, почти неверяще целовать. Джеймс хохочет — ему щекотно — и кусает его куда-то между шеей и ключицей, а потом вдруг отшатывается — со стороны коридора раздается грохот.  
  
В дверях стоит мать — откуда только, сгнившие яйца Мерлина, они с отцом же на весь день уехали к дяде Альфарду, — и острые носы ее туфель усеяны осколками от... сейчас и не поймешь, чего именно. Вазы какой-то, наверное.  
  
Одно невыносимо долгое мгновение она молча на них смотрит, затем морщится и открывает рот. Сириус в жизни не слышал, чтобы мать на кого-то так орала — кажется, не разбей она вазу сама, та бы треснула от визга. Он кричит сам, чтобы она заткнулась, Джеймс глухо бормочет, что лучше тогда пойдет, мать в ответ вопит («Вот и правильно, катись ко всем дементорам, грязное отродье!»), а Сириус с какой-то странной дрожью в голосе объявляет, что тогда уйдет за ним следом.  
  
Конечно же, мать это ничуть не заботит — ну и похуй, Сириус и не рассчитывал.  
  
До позднего вечера они с Джеймсом шатаются по Лондону, пьют маггловский сидр с маггловскими закусками непривычной формы, рассматривают всякие штуки за мерцающими витринами и строят планы. Можно будет остановиться у Ремуса — заодно тот летом не останется один во время полнолуний — или у Питера, почему бы и нет. Или у дяди Альфарда — все же к Сириусу он всегда относился теплее, чем к родителям.  
  
Стараясь не слишком пялиться на губы Джеймса, Сириус хрипло говорит, что всегда хотел пожить в деревне волшебников.  
  
На пороге дома в Годриковой впадине они появляются уже далеко за полночь. Родители Джеймса даже не ругают — начинают было, но замолкают при одном виде Сириуса; наверное, сейчас он и правда смотрится каким-то потерянным. Пока Джеймс с возмущением рассказывает («Конфликт ни с того ни с сего... вы же знаете, какой бывает миссис Блэк»), миссис Поттер задумчиво теребит желтые вязаные салфетки на столе, а мистер Поттер все время трет переносицу, будто у него болит голова. Затем предлагает Сириусу чай.  
  
Дома у Поттеров совсем иначе, чем у Сириуса, — прежде он особо этого не замечал, когда просто заходил погостить. В комнате у Джеймса стоит граммофон с кучей маггловских пластинок, и по всему этажу разносятся не завывания Селестины Уорбек, а забавные песни с руганью, пошлыми намеками и непонятными словами; больше всего Сириусу нравится песня про черного пса, хотя о нем там не поется ни слова. Эльфов в доме нет — ни живых, ни по частям, — на заднем дворе стоит самый настоящий автомобиль (мистер Поттер раньше водил, когда зрение было получше), а на полках в гостиной Сириус находит целые две маггловские книги — правда, уже с чарами закладки.  
  
Его комната — ничего такая, только слишком светлая, не хватает плакатов — прямо напротив спальни Джеймса, и почти все время Сириус проводит с ним. Вместе завтракает — наконец-то без толпы других учеников, непросто потом будет отвыкнуть. Летает с Джеймсом на его старой метле — совсем свободно, над всей деревней и окрестностями, не скрываясь ни от каких магглов. Болтает по камину с Ремусом и Питером, прижавшись к Джеймсу плечом; просматривает новые учебники, лежа с ним на кровати; подпевает вместе с ним смешной песенке про гармошку (на самом деле, про трах) и заводной песне про дым над водой и огонь в небесах; гуляет с ним по лесу и целует (какая-то пожилая ведьма поодаль так на них засматривается, что роняет сумку с листьями алихоции); купается с ним в речке и целует; каждый вечер говорит ему спокойной ночи и целует, целует, целует.  
  
Может, все дело во влюбленности, может — во впервые обретенной (эфемерной, иссякающей с каждым днем) свободе, но моментами Сириусу почти хочется, чтобы Хогвартс-экспресс потом сошел с рельсов (или на замок напали драконы, или Питер взорвал бы на уроке все подземелья).  
  
Рядом с Джеймсом даже самая поганая смерть покажется райской — лишь бы одновременно.


End file.
